


Bye 2018

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Group chat, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, More characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: We close off the year by entering the lives of the young avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they are people, I gave some people names or last names that they were missing. 
> 
> Gamora and Nebula’s last name is Thanos. 
> 
> Mantis’ name is Mandy Brandt 
> 
> Rocket’s human name is Ryan Peyson 
> 
> Groot’s human name is Garrett Reginald Oliver O’Kelly Twig, often nicknamed GROOT bc of his initials or just Twig 
> 
> Loki’s last name is Laufeyson but is still Thor’s adopted brother. Hela is also be adopted.

September 1st, 2018, 5:57pm

 

 **PeterParker** : Hey guys i'm having a Back to School party tomorrow at my house

 

 

October 25, 2018, 3:21pm

 

 **PeterParker** : Hey guys i'm having a Halloween Party next wednesday at my house :)

 

 

November 19, 2018, 10:34am

 

 **PeterParker** : Hey guys i'm having a thanksgiving dinner on the day, my house, :)

 

 

November 22, 2018, 11:56pm

 

 **PeterParker** : Hey guys! I'm going shopping tomorrow! Sales! Who's down to carpool? My house :)

 **Wadewilson** : You're doing great as always, babe

 **PeterParker** : Thanks! I think i'm finally ready to make an actual group chat

 **Wadewilson** : :')

 

 

November 26th, 2018, 11:20am

 

PeterParker has added 21 people to the group chat.

 

Scott Lang has left the group chat.

 **PeterParker** : oof

 **Roman** (@natromanoff): hey peter what's this about 

 **PeterParker** : Good q, mx Romanoff. I would like to contribute to my friends all at once and you seniors could use some more time on your phones

 **PeterParker** : group chats are totally in right now

 **Stark** (@TonyStark): I know. I'm in like seven

 **Roman** : you don't have to call me Mx

 **Bruce** (@Brucebanner): & were not that old peter

 **PeterParker** : i like remaining gender neutral and you really are mx Banner

 **PeterParker** : remember what we found in science...

 **Bruce** : Mx Peter Parker You Stop Right There

 **JamesR** (@Rhodey): waitwaitwait :)

 **JamesR** : what did u find, kid?

 **PeterParker** : bruce?

 **Bruce** : No

 **Hilda** (@Valkyriebish): cmon man don't be a cabbage

 **Bruce** : YOU stay out of it

 **Bruce** : u signed a contract not to speak to me while i'm not high

 **Hilda** : that you burned while u were high :)

 **Bruce** : BRUNHILDA DIETRICH 

 **ThorO** (@ThorOdinson): don't be so defensive my fren c:

 **ThorO** : lots of people get grey hairs at our age

 **Bruce** : THOR 

 **Barney** (@JayBarnes): A GREY HAIR¿¡

 **Bruce** : SHUT UP

 **MisterDoctor** (@StephenStrange): i have grey hair

 **Bruce** : THAT DOESNT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER YOURE LIKE 25 YEARS OLD

 **Stark** : 20

 **Hovat** (@Hovat): that is alright bruce

 **Hovat** : it is natural

 **Hovat** : my father started getting grey hairs when he was 2 years old

 **Bruce** : that cant be real 

 **Doug** (@DraxTheDestroyer): ARE YOU CALLING MY WIFE A LIAR

 **Barney** : yeah buddy... it's also hard to believe you guys are married too 

 **Doug** : YOUR AMERICAN CUSTOMES ARE DIFFERENT THAN OURS OKAY DONT BE RACIST 

 **Barney** : you guys are from minnesota

 **SteveRogers** (@SteveRogers): I'm really liking this idea Peter 

 **SteveRogers** : I don't think we've all been in the same place at once

 **LokiL** (@LocaLaufeyson): um school?

 **LokiL** : earth??

 **LokiL** : galaxy?

Wadewilson has removed Loki Laufeyson from the groupchat

PeterParker has added Loki Laufeyson to the groupchat

 **LokiL** : santas thoty list?

 **ThorO** : its called the naughty list

 **LokiL** : i know what i said

 **Button** (@ClintBarton): I'm gunna pretend I didn't just hear that 

 **Button** : Because I'm deaf.

 **Barney** : siriusly cindy

 **Button** : are you 

 **Barney** : stop it

 **Prince** (@TChalla): Barton Please

 **Button** : T'challa he's being mean to me

 **Button** : a deaf person

 **PeterParker** : Mx barton we love you

 **Button** : arrest him

 **Prince** : now That was road

 **Prince** : IM supposed to use my royal powers bc im royalty? WOOOOOW

 **Roman** : you're like a sixteenth royal ok honey chill 

 **Prince** : everyone's getting attacked today huh

 **Wilson** (@samWilson): can we please just pay attention in class

 **RocketRyan** (@RocketRaccoon): wait there's class today?

 **Twig** (@Groot): god fucking dammit ryan

 **StarLord** (@PeterQuill): jesus, language garrett


	2. Chapter 2

November 28, 2018 9:29am

 

 

 **RocketRyan** : anyone wanna buy some batteries 😂

 **Hovat** : that is not funny anymore Ryan Peyson

 **Wilson** : let’s drop this subject two minutes ago

 **Doug** : HAHAHAAHAHA

 **PeterParker** : omg yes it’s back

 **Barney** : I was not involved in this

RocketRyan added Shuri and Nebula Thanos to the chat

 **RocketRyan** : @JayBarnes @TonyStark @LocaLaufeyson @samWilson @NeThanos @SirShuricannot say anything about this bc you all bought batteries fuckers

 **Shuri** (@SirShuri): um im feeling very attacked by a street rat

 **RocketRyan** : that was one time

 **SteveRogers** : ??

 **MisterDoctor** : rocket picked up food that was left on the sidewalk

 **MisterDoctor** : yesterday

 **RocketRyan** : it was a DARE

 **PeterParker** : it wasn’t

 **Shuri** : it wasn’t

 **Twig** : it wasn’t

 **LokiL** : it really wasn’t

 **Nebula** (@NeThanos): What are you saying about me now

 **RocketRyan** : not everything’s about you

 **RocketRyan** : everything is about me however

 **Stark** : i want a refund

 **RocketRyan** : the batteries were in perfect condition

 **RocketRyan** : so no

 **Stark** : I literally saw you scrap off chocolate off one when I was buying them

 **RocketRyan** : no refunds

 **Stark** : then I’m gunna have to speak to a manager

 **JamesR** : that’s literally not how buying loose batteries from a sketch ball works

 **Twig** : wut do u want

 **Stark** : are you the manager

 **Twig** : what’s it to u

 **Stark** : I demand a refund for batteries that were in bad condition when I bought them

 **Roman** : is this seriously happening right now

 **Stark** : the batteries didn’t even come with a box

 **Twig** : 0.10$ each refund

 **RocketRyan** : hey! I ain’t given nothing back

 **Twig** : Rocket.

 **Stark** : I bought them 2 bucks a pop

 **Twig** : RYAN

 **RocketRyan** : whaaaaat...he’s rich

 **Stark** : rich enough to sue, my friend, rich enough to sue

 **Twig** : 0.95$

 **Stark** : 1.75$ 

 **RocketRyan** : SHIT 

 **StarLord** : geez how many did you buy tones

 **Stark** : 8 

 **RockeyRyan** : 9! I gave u one free!!

 **Stark** : that was dirt rolled in a cigarette paper rolled in the dirt 

StarLord added Gamora Thanos to the chat

 **Gamora** (@Gmra): Rocket what the hell have you done 

 **Twig** : 1.15$ 

 **RocketRyan** : grooooooooooot

 **Stark** : 1.70$

 **Twig** : 1.25

 **JamesR** : tonyyyyyy don’t do this

 **JamesR** : don’t be the petty

 **Stark** : 1.65

 **Twig** : 1.30

 **Stark** : 1.55 final offer

 **RocketRyan** : AJDHFKCOENDKW

 **Twig** : deal

 **RockeyRyan** : AMEODOUGEBCNMAWIQODNCJDUWKWJEKDICIRKFNFNXNZIWIRIEOWOEJRNFNXMSNSNS

 **Twig** : that’s 12.40 ry that’s not bad

 **RocketRyan** : YOURE FIRED AS MY MANAGER

 **Nebula** : i am looking for work 

 **Nebula** : i can be of help

 **RocketRyan** : I’m not paying you 

 **PeterParker** : I love doing work for free

 **Stark** : parker not now

 **Twig** : pay tony 16 dollars then 

 **RocketRyan** : no what about the 12.40

 **Twig** : if u wanna fire me you can pay tony s i x t e e n DOLLARS 

 **RocketRyan** : FINE YOURE NOT FIRED

 

 

 **SteveRogers** : FREEDOM OF INDIVIDUALISM

 **Bruce** : what what

 **Bruce** : what’s wrong 

 **ThorO** : The Rogers Has Been Enraged

 **SteveRogers** : THIS IS AMERICA

 **PeterParker** : indubitably 

 **SteveRogers** : FRREDOM OF SPEECH

 **SteveRogers** : FREEDOM OF RELIGION

 **SteveRogers** : FREEDOMOF ARRRGJGGJGHGGHKSOWWOCNNDOWIRFUHWHSHX 

 **Prince** : They finally ruined him

 **Prince** : America hurt itself in its confusion

 **Wilson** : buddy?? U ok????

 **RocketRyan** : im stayin out of this

 **Barney** : nobody hurts my Steve

 **Barney** : not even Steve

 **Barney** : what happened

 **SteveRogers** : MANDY BRANDT IS TOO SMALL TO BE TREATED SO BADLY

 **SteveRogers** : NO ONE SHOULD BE TREATED BADLY

PeterParker added Mandy Brandt

 **Mandy** (@Mantis): oh hello!

 **Stark** : hey kid you okay?

 **SteveRogers** : ARGH

 **Mandy** : Yup! Everything’s good :)

 **Mandy** : In English the teacher told me in front of everyone that referring to myself as they/them was not grammatically correct so I should stop or be referred to from now on as a grammatical error

 **Mandy** : art was fun tho!

 **Wadewilson** : oh my god child are you okay?

 **SteveRogers** : ARRHCKCNKDOWORIEIFUJXAKAL

 **PeterParker** : wanna have lunch with us today? Ill pay for you :( 

 **Stark** : buy me lunch too

 **PeterParker** : i was actually gunna put it on your bill 

 **Stark** : why do i have a bill for the cafeteria 

 **PeterParker** : well remember that time you said if i needed anything

 **PeterParker** : three years ago

 **Stark** : THREE YEARS

 **ThorO** : i found out about that too ... on a off note, thanks for all those lunches tony

 **LokiL** : i may have abused the information also 

 **Roman** : i only use it on toonie tuesday

 **StarLord** : thats,,,not for public use? 

 **Stark** : anyone.else?

 

 **Stark** : no one wants to confess? Well you are all so lucky i love you all so goddamn much i am going to eat out today so i dnt have to see any of your faces


	3. Chapter 3

December 3, 2018 8:53am

 

 

     “Dad!” Ego Quill jolted awake. Peter glared at him. They were standing outside the high school.

“Hm?”

“Mandy was talking to you. Again. And you fell asleep. Again.”

Ego must have fallen asleep standing when that little girl was talking to him again.

“Oh um, ahm, sorry about that, kid.”

Mandy smiled unfazed. “It is all right Mr Ego. I help alot of people sleep.”

“No Mandy, thats rude of them.” Peter glared at his dad again. “Good day to you Father.”

Ego rolled his eyes. “Have a good day, Peter.”

Peter and Mandy walked away to meet the others.

 

    “Have a good day.” Tony said to his dad’s unhearing ears as Howard took another call. He slams the car door shut.

  

     “Put your change away!” Bucky had entered her car after exiting his own. Promptly grabbing the loose change Natasha had in the cup holders of her car and tucked them in a compartment. “Someone could see it walking by and get ideas.”

“That was like a dollar fifteen in dimes, buck...no one wants that.”

Bucky glared at her. “You never know. First its loose change then its your shoes then its keys then its a limb.”

Natasha clenched her eyes shut. Before looking back up at him. “Who hurt you? My god...”

 

     “Then I said, Try me. And that’s the story of how Auntie Irena bit me last night.” T’Challa says moving along the line in the cafeteria. Okoye laughed as he ordered breakfast. “Tony Stark’s tab. Thank you.”

Okoye watched him stack his breakfast on his binder and wondered if she should make him jump.

 

 

 **LokiL** : neb go out with me

 **PeterParker** : hmmm?

 **Nebula** : im not interested in you Laufeyson.

 **LokiL** : and u think i would actually like you?

 **LokiL** : no honey 

 **LokiL** : i need to go shopping for hela

 **Nebula** : oh thank gods 

 **JamesR** : u still dating hela, neb?

 **Nebula** : No

 **hilda** : so who she dating

 **Roman** : hilda please dont go there

 **Hilda** : i would never! was just curious

 **Gamora** : dont be

 **LokiL** : fuck it that bitch can starve i aint getting her anything

 **ThorO** : i am

 **LokiL** : ofc u are

 **ThorO** : a little care package, a new hair straightener, some hair dye, dry shampoo, and some bobby pins

 **LokiL** : thats so nice nobody asked you

 **Hilda** : watch it pinhead

 **LokiL** : fight me

 **Hilda** : lets go right now

 **Bruce** : hey it’s the middle of second period

 **LokiL** : we still have excuse passes bc we gots the anger issues

 **Mandy** : are you two actually going to fight eachother :(

 **Hilda** : no :) 

 **Hilda** : we’re in the wrestling club and with our justified anger management cards we can actually leave class whenever we feel like it to “relieve stress”

 **Mandy** : oh wow thats such an amazing system

 **Stark** : not always

 **Wadewilson** : one time loki got out of getting arrested bc he had his anger card with him and he was able to make himself cry on the spot

 **Barney** : id like to clarify he got out of being arrested for “accidentally” cutting a kids arm off

 **Shuri** : oh my god James are you serious? Loki did that to you?

 **Barney** : wtf no it wasnt me

 **LokiL** : i would never hurt Bucky

 **LokiL** : im in love with him

 **SteveRogers** : a little too much

 **LokiL** : there you are my sister wife

 **SteveRogers** : you guys at the wrestling track yet?

 **LokiL** : yup

 **SteveRogers** : i’ll be right down, just finishing up my exercise in the first floor gym

 **Roman** : oh we know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Stark** : are you watching him work out again

 **MisterDoctor** : yes :)

 **Wilson** : leave my workout buddy alone reapers

 **Roman** : dont worry sammy you’re looking good too

 **Wilson** : ( ◠‿◠ )

 

 

(2:47pm - regular dismissal at 3:30pm) 

 

 **Shuri** : tasha

 **Shuri** : okoye and christine wanted to go out for some sushi

 **Roman** : hell yes

 **Roman** : thank you shuri <3

 **Prince** : shit okoye taking her bike?

 **Shuri** : i think so

 **Prince** : shit 

 **Prince** : i was gunna ask her for a ride home 

 **Prince** : have u got a ride home shuri?

 **Shuri** : yup 

 **Shuri** : but im not leaving until 5

 **Prince** : :( 

 **Barney** : wtf dude i got you

 **Prince** : you do?

 **Barney** : ofc

 **Barney** : you going straight home or wanna hang for a bit 

 **Prince** : gotta go home first to do something but afterward is good

 **Barney** : perfect 

 **RocketRyan** : ...i dont have a ride 

 **Prince** : ryan please go away

 **Shuri** : t’challa! 

 **Prince** : relax

 **Prince** : ryan’s one of those people who live right outside the school like on the same street

 **Wadewilson** : ew

 **Shuri** : ew

 **RocketRyan** : u guys are adorable in an ugly way

 **RocketRyan** : but yeah i’m pulling your chain. I gotta stay at school til 7

 **Wilson** : that’s so gross honestly

 **RocketRyan** : eh if u want a future or really dont like going home its perfect 

 **Wadewilson** : sometimes i just stay until dark bc i can

 **Rasputin** (@Colossus): i know i often see you outside from my house

 **Rasputin** : its not good wade

 **Wadewilson** : HOLYSHIT

 **Wadewilson** : WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM

 **Wadewilson** : WHO EVEN INVITED THIS GUY TO THE CHAT 

 **Wadewilson** : WHO ELSE KNOWS YHIS GUY IS HE EVEN REal

 **Rasputin** : he’s often stated he thinks i am the personification of his conscience

 **PeterParker** : hi peter :)

 **Rasputin** : hello peter :)

 **StarLord** : hi peter :)

 **PeterParker** : hi peter :)

 **Rasputin** : hi peter :)

 **StarLord** : hi peter :)


	4. Chapter 4

December 4, 2018 9:25am

 

 

 **barney** : quill how many dads do you have????

 **StarLord** : 3

 **LokiL** : how

 **LokiL** : i mean im in the same boat but please elaborate

 **StarLord** : my birth dad, my mom’s new hubby and uh yondu. Like the old guy next door

 **hilda** : udonta??

 **hilda** : he’s a bit off his rocker isnt he?

 **barney** : hilda.

 **StarLord** : a bit

 **StarLord** : he’s a....special guy :/

 **StarLord** : he practically raised me tho

 **LokiL** : i see

 **StarLord** : while my mom was battling cancer and my dad was being a slut yondu was the only one i had

 **ThorO** : i remember him from when i was younger

 **LokiL** : you do??

 **ThorO** : yeah

 **ThorO** : he used to be a delivery man i believe

 **ThorO** : a banker kinda 

 **Stark** : thor????????

 **Bruce** : a b a n k e r kind

 **LokiL** : thor i think-

 **StarLord** : yeah i dont rly remember what he used to do

 **StarLord** : he retired by the time we met i think

 **ThorO** : yeah but i remember him driving around alot

 **ThorO** : sometimes he’d talk to dad

 **ThorO** : about money

 **Hovat** : ...

 **ThorO** : sometimes he’d drop money off

 **ThorO** : oh and he was so cool

 **ThorO** : sometimes i would see him driving by being escorted by the police

 **StarLord** : oh my god

 **LokiL** : thOR

 **Hovat** : and there it is

 **Doug** : good gods thor what a dark past to bring up to his son

 **StarLord** : ohhhhhmygodd

 **ThorO** : what?

 **Gamora** : Thor.

 **Gamora** : I know Yondu.

 **Gamora** : he used to do business with my dad.

 **Gamora** : Yondu was a bank robber who occasionally ransacked houses 

**ThorO** : WHAT

 **ThorO** : No!

 **ThorO** : he did business with my dad!

 **LokiL** : dad used to be in a rebel hippie group that almost broke the american gov

 **ThorO** : whaaaaat no

 **ThorO** : dad used to ...

 **ThorO** : yondu ...

 **StarLord** : i think this has hurt thor more than it has me soo i should give u some space

 **ThorO** : gods why

 **ThorO** : Excuse Me, My Friends, I Have Someone I Need To Skype Right Now.

 

 

 **StarLord** : okay so

 **StarLord** : i think i’m a criminal

 **Prince** : and?

 **StarLord** : Tchalla. This is serious.

 **Prince** : more serious than lighting the teachers lounge on fire? or stealing the school mascot?

 **StarLord** : okay i didnt do those alone tho and ellie phimister is no body’s business alright.

 **PeterParker** : you named the marvel macaw after wade’s fren... :’) this is gold

 **Wadewilson** : shes not my friend

 **PeterParker** : you’re literally eating lunch with her rn????

 **Wadewilson** : am i? Or am i having lunch with a a sassy rebellious never-listens-to-a-goddamn-thing-i-say lesbian

 **Roman** : you just described ellie so

 **PeterParker** : ya idk what to tell you

 **StarLord** : okay hold up okay

 **StarLord** : i was talking about myself thank you very much

 **Wadewilson** : then speak you gorgeous chubby penguin

 **StarLord** : stop calling me a penugin i dont get it

 **Gamora** : but you understood gorgeous?

 **Doug** : it’s the penguin body shape

 **SteveRogers** : its the penguin body shape

 **SteveRogers** : heyy

 **SteveRogers** : twinsies

 **Doug** : but we are not even related Rogers

 **SteveRogers** : Precisely. I did not understand that meme at all when I first heard it

 **PeterParker** : mx rogers thats not a...

 **StarLord** : anyway

 **StarLord** : i think i stole a LOT of shit

 **StarLord** : yondu used to take me on “field trips” when i didnt wanna go to school and we’d play fun games and pretend to be spies and i thought it was kinda like an escape room maze situation but now that i think about it

 **StarLord** : i think we were robbing a jewelry store and others peoples houses..........

 **JamesR** : i wish i could go back ten seconds before i read that

 **Roman** : it’s ok peter

 **Roman** : we’re all done sketchy things in our lives im sure

 **Prince** : exactly

 **barney** : no shame

 **Wadewilson** : welcome to the club

 **Stark** : you all are terrible people

 **Bruce** : you literally sued the public transit because it smelt and you werent even on the bus

 **Stark** : that was a public service

 **PeterParker** : i had to walk for 50 minutes to school that day

 **Stark** : what

 **PeterParker** : its fine i got to write down my exercise for gym

 

 

 **StarLord** : so loki...your dads??

 **LokiL** : yes

 **LokiL** : i have two fathers, two mothers and a nonbinary parent

 **LokiL** : my biological parents are a man and a nonbinary who gave birth with a surrogate who i keep in contact with but i was taken away from them when i was young because my nb parent was fighting for hormone treatment and it was a different time back then and i was adopted by thor’s fam

 **StarLord** : wow how are they doing now

 **LokiL** : all of them or the nb one

 **StarLord** : both

 **LokiL** : they’re all good my dads....hate each other its really weird but other than that theyre good

 **LokiL** : my nb parent is good, has the proper resources to be who they wanna be

 **PeterParker** : :’)


	5. Chapter 5

December 7, 2018 4:30pm

 

 

 **MisterDoctor** : Tony, i’ll pick you up at 6?

 **Stark** : No

 **Stark** : I can pick u up

 **MisterDoctor** : yes that’s true

 **MisterDoctor** : so i’ll pick you up at 6?

 **Stark** : asdfghj no

 **Stark** : let me

 **MisterDoctor** : dont say seduce you

 **Stark** : seduce you

 **Prince** : tony the man would torture himself forever for you, let him do this

 **Button** : no no no no no

 **Button** : im team strange get seduced

 **MisterDoctor** : im team barton still owes me 40$

 **Button** : yikes

 **Button** : hitting where it hurts huh

 **Stark** : im team im picking up stephen king tonight

 **MisterDoctor** : im team im faster

 **Stark** : im team i have a better car

 **MisterDoctor** : im team i know the shortcuts by heart

 **Stark** : im team the reservations are under my name

 **MisterDoctor** : im team im paying tonight

 **Stark** : LIKE HELL YOU ARE

 **PeterParker** : im not sure you two know what teams are or what a problem is

 **Roman** : if they keep at it they’ll end up creating war instead of going out for dinner

 **Roman** : you know, the usual

 **SteveRogers** : Why do you always fight, Tony? Just accept a little help. It’s not bad. It ain’t gunna bite

 **Stark** : STAY OUT OF THIS ROGERS

 **Shuri** : RACE FOR IT

 **PeterParker** : oh lord

 **Wilson** : shuri you cant just solve people’s issues by challenging them to a race!!!!

 **Doug** : RACE RACE RACE

 **Wadewilson** : RACERACERACERACERACE

 **JamesR** : RACE

 **Barney** : stop it no one is racing

 **MisterDoctor** : well now i kind of want to race

 **Button** : RRRAAAACCCEE

 **Gamora** : do not be idiots think about this

 **Nebula** : race

 **ThorO** : this is going to be good

 **StarLord** : YESSSS

 **Stark** : it’s settled

 **Stark** : strange

 **Stark** : race me in fifteen

 **MisterDoctor** : you’re on cutie

 **Stark** : sHUt up

 

 

(5:30pm)

 

 

 **LokiL** : i can’t believe i actually made money off of the race

 **LokiL** : a rando passing by gave me ten bucks bc i said there was an entrance fee

 **LokiL** : drax gave me a dollar

 **Hovat** : why are you like this child

 **PeterParker** : that was a good race

 **PeterParker** : i mean, it sucks i couldnt be there in person but

 **Nebula** : was that you on facetime?

 **PeterParker** : yup!

 **Wadewilson** : cutest face on facetime ever <3

 **PeterParker** : no you are!

 **PeterParker** : wait maybe shuri is 

 **Wadewilson** : i’m not even mad . You’re not wrong

 **Button** : HAHAHA remember tonys face

 **Button** : he’s like not only am i a loser i also only have half an hour to get ready 

 **Stark** : i did not say that

 **Button** : your eyes said it for you

 **Stark** : this isn’t over 

 **Stark** : i’m ordering the most expensive wine

 **Stark** : im ordering all the desserts 

 **Stark** : then

 **Stark** : im gunna fucking pay for it all

 **Stark** : >:D

 

 

 **Roman** : how’d it go tony

 **Stark** : i dont want to talk about it

 **PeterParker** : did Mx Strange pay??

 **Stark** : no 

 **Stark** : i paid.

 **JamesR** : then whats wrong

 **Stark** : stephen

 **Stark** : left

 **Stark** : a 

 **Stark** : 200% 

 **Stark** : tip

 **Stark** : i dont want to date him anymore

 **PeterParker** : again, i dont think you understand what a problem is...


	6. Chapter 6

December 12, 2018, 8:43am

 

 

 **Negasonic** **Poopheads**

 

 **Russell** (@Firefist): I ont want to go to school anymore. I’m just gunna stay home okay? Early christmas break

 **Rasputin** (@Colossus): not a good idea young man

 **Rasputin** : so full of potential 

 **EPhimister** (@NegasonicWarhead): ughgg can we not do the inspirational speeches yet it’s too early

 **Summers** (@cabletv): Wilson i told you to stop adding me back to this goddamn chat

 **Summers** : i hate it here 

 **Summers** : i hate you guys 

 **Rasputin** : can we not do the speeches of hate yet its too early 

 **Wadewilson** (@dp): good morning to you too sunshine 

 **Wadewilson** : how’s holly?

 **Rasputin** : Wade

 **Wadewilson** : sorry, was it margaret?

 **EPhimister** : wade.

 **Wadewilson** : or....Daniel? ;)

 **Russell** : WADE

 **Summers** : shut the fuck up wade

 **Wadewilson** : I OWN YOU NATHAN SUMMERS

 **Wadewilson** : I OWN YOUR ASS

 **Wadewilson** : the calliway triplets during spring break are a secret to my grave unless you decide to be a nincompoop ya silly willy hard ass billy

 **Summers** : im going back to sleep

 **Rasputin** : but we have school

 **EPhimister** : ya i gotta agree with russ and nate on this

 **EPhimister** : ill try to be there for lunch

 **EPhimster** : gn 

 **Rasputin** : but ellie you have a test this morning!!

 **Wadewilson** : goodnight peter :) 

 **Rasputin** : not you too


	7. Chapter 7

December 13, 2018, 12pm

 

 

 **Prince** : PETER PARKER

 **Roman** : asrhshckvo

 **Barney** : akgovitjgoekc

 **Prince** : PETER YOU HAVEA RIGHT TO KNOW

 **Wilson** : skgorigjwifnc 

 **StarLord** : uwuwuwuwwuuwuwwuuwwuuwuwuwuw

 **JamesR** : foeoruenccosowoeoxk

 **Stark** : omfgggg

 **Nebula** : mmm

 **ThorO** : wowowowowe 

 **SteveRogers** : ahshfhfjs

 **Prince** : PETERRR

 **PeterParker** : what’s up??? ahaha

 **Bruce** : ahdhffjkcocoekf

 **Prince** : may is here

 **Prince** : at school

 **Prince** : front 

 **Prince** : w your lunch 

**PeterParker** : god.

 

 **Hilda** : watching Peter swoop in and fight the crowd around may like she was a celebrity was the highlight of my week

 **Hilda** : i should hire you next time i go clubbing @PeterParker

 **PeterParker** : thank you thank you

 **RocketRyan** : i got her autograph

 **RockeyRyan** : starting price $20

 **PeterParker** : r y a n

 **Stark** : send me a pic

 **RocketRyan** : no

 **button** : ill do 20

 **SteveRogers** : 30 

 **Shuri** : 35

 **PeterParker** : 50!!!!!

 **Barney** : 55

 **Roman** : 65

 **PeterParker** : aunt may :’(

 **Wadewilson** : 100$ leave my boy alone

  

 **Bruce** : is there medical class today?

 **MisterDoctor** : nope

 **LokiL** : no 

 **Barney** : yea there is?

 **Barney** : oh wait

 **Barney** : yall are in the afternoon class

 **Barney** : nevermind nevermind

 

 **SteveRogers** : i would like to request a Distraction™️

 **Wadewilson** : for who and when ;)

 **SteveRogers** : me, now

 **Wilson** : oh i got this one wilson

 **Wadewilson** : you got it wilson

 **Wilson** : *wilson hand off

 **WadeWilson** : wilson hand off*

 **Wilson** : wanna go for an endurance race buddy?

 **SteveRogers** : yes please


	8. Chapter 8

December 14, 2018, 4pm

 

 

**NeverLand**

  

 **Erik** (@Njadaka): @Ross you meeting me at cafe ribbon right 

 **Shuri** (@SirShuri): oooo date???

 **Erik** : don’t be weird shuri

 **Erik** : we’re just two boyfriends going to get our freak on 

 **Prince** (@TChalla): Confirmed

 **W’Kabi** (@wasabi): i thought i was your boyfriend xD

 **Okoye** (@bestie): i thought you were MY boyfriend XD 

 **Shuri** : it gets better and better

 **Everett** (@Ross): all jokes a s i d e yes ill be there soon erik 

 **Erik** : you don’t need a ride?

 **Everett** : i do have my own car

 **Erik** : ooo rich 

 **Everett** : you literally have 3 cars of your own

 **Erik** : oooo im rich 

 **Prince** : what are you two doing?

 **Everett** : he left some books behind in class 

 **Shuri** : the whole school might as well be his locker bc he leaves things everywhere 

 **Okoye** : i found his wallet in the storage closet and it was labled Wallet #3

 **M’Baku** (@veggiemonster): i once found two of his full fancy suits in math class in garnment bags

 **Erik** : hey

 **Erik** : i had an interview and a date that day 

**Erik** : im here by the way evie

 **Prince** : bring me a latte

 **Erik** : Everett can

 **Prince** : but you live beside me

 **Erik** : everett can?

 **Okoye** : N’Jadaka is the lord of laziness let me get you something

 **Prince** : thanks but no 

 **Prince** : i will only accept something offered (and paid by) killmonger007_@igotmail.com

 **Erik** : starve 

 **M’Baku** : get me a muffin erik

 **Erik** : sure

 **Prince** : why not ME 

 **Erik** : bc M’Baku scares the shit out of me :)

 **Prince** : i can be fearless and bold and handsome and strong 

 **Erik** : but u haven’t been so 

 **Prince** : take that back

 **Everett** : where are you

 **Erik** : there’s literally six people in here

 **Everett** : oh there you are

 **Erik** : thanks 

 **Everett** : you look nice today

 **Okoye** : Confirmed

 **M’Baku** : get ur flirt on ross

 **Everett** : it was an innocent comment leave me alone 

 **Erik** : mhm 

 **Everett** : oh shit t’challa 

 **Prince** : what is it

 **Everett** : bob’s here

 **Erik** : of all places? 

 **Prince** : wtf

 **Everett** : and he has his little hand puppet with hiMOHGOD HE SAW ME 

 **Erik** : oh my god he’s coming towards us and Everett’s sweating

 

 **Everett** : I FORGOT MY CAR

 **Erik** : yeah i noticed

 **Shuri** : ????? 

 **Erik** : Everett stormed out after arguing with bob for a little bit 

 **W’Kabi** : n you forget your car?

 **Everett** : i feel embarrassed okay 

 **Prince** : no no , let’s poke fun at him more


	9. Chapter 9

Decemeber 18, 2018, 10:57am

 

 

 **Wilson** : does anyone have pads

 **Wilson** : Pads

 **Wilson** : P a d s

 **Bruce** : no i dont

 **Bruce** : you need some??

 **Bruce** : does anyone have pads sam can have

 **SteveRogers** : I have some in my locker

 **SteveRogers** : i’m exercising rn but i can go get some

 **Wilson** : it’s okay

 **Wilson** : can someone else go to steves locker

 **MisterDoctor** : i can 

 **MisterDoctor** : by the office right?

 **SteveRogers** : yesb 

 **RocketRyan** : you’d probably want pads with closed packaging? 

 **MisterDoctor** : ... 

 **Wilson** : that’s not even a question ryan ofc i want closed pads 

 **RocketRyan** : sOorRy

 **Rasputin** : Rogers, Strange and I are at your locker what is your combination 

 **Wilson** : 18, 28, 8 

 **Prince** : i have pads

 **Doug** : as do i

 **Wilson** : well whoever can get here first sure

 **Wilson** : girls washroom by the library

 **Wilson** : i’m standing outside it btw

 **Rasputin** : the combination is not working 

 **Stark** : let me try

 **Stark** : i’ve been using his locker for years

 **Wilson** : any time this year folks

 **Doug** : i’m lost 

 **Hovat** : are you even at school? 

 **Hovat** : I am coming Tony

 **MisterDoctor** : it’s alright, go find sam

 **MisterDoctor** : still not working btw

 **Wilson** : maybe ill find a teacher

 **Wilson** : Nevermind. She doesn’t want me to.

 **Button** : i have a tampon??

 **Wilson** : nah it’s okay

 **WadeWilson** : i have some

 **Wilson** : sure where are you

 **Prince** : no im almost there

 **WadeWilson** : im almost there-er

 **Prince** : im almost there-er-er

 **WadeWilson** : im already here 

 **Wilson** : no he’s not.

 **Gamora** : okayyy what is going on

 **Wilson** : finally someone reliable

 **Wilson** : pads 

 **Gamora** : yikes im in a volleyball practice

 **Gamora** : let me ask nebula

 **Gamora** : I LOVE BEING DADS FAVOURITE HE GAVE ME TWENTY BUCKS THIS MORNING 

 **Nebula** : YOURE A FUCKING KISS ASS AND A HORRIBLE PERSON

 **Gamora** : you got pads?

 **Nebula** : duh

 **Gamora** : sam needs some 

 **Nebula** : i dont know who that is

 **Wilson** : i let you borrow 15$ yesterday?

 **Stark** : IS THIS EVEN STEVE’S LOCKER 

 **Stark** : WHY ISNT IT WORKING

 **Wilson** : wheres hilda or nat 

 **Prince** : this school is a maze 

 **Shuri** : theres only 2 floors and a basement.

 **Shuri** : what’s going on

 **Prince** : pads 

 **Shuri** : okoye doesnt have any

 **Prince** : i didnt ask if okoye had any

 **Shuri** : well just so you know she doesnt have any

 **Prince** : dont You?? 

 **Shuri** : right.

 **Shuri** : coming

 **Wadewilson** : sorry about that

 **WadeWilson** : had to beat someone up first and go to the principals office first ill be there soon

 **Prince** : im almost there 

 **MisterDoctor** : this locker is ridiculous

 **Rasputin** : OH 

 **Rasputin** : STEPHEN HAS JUST PUNCHED THE LOCKER THERE IS A DENT

 **Stark** : hE’s STILL GOING 

 **SteveRogers** : whats going on?????

 **Wilson** : it’s been like twenty minutes you guys how has no one got a single pad

 **Roman** : you need a pad?

 **Wilson** : Yes!

 **Roman** : omw

 **Wilson** : ugh 

 

 

 **Wilson** : fifteen people later and it’s LOKI who gets me a pad for pepper?

 **Wilson** : WOOOOW

 **Wilson** : shame on y’all

 **MisterDoctor** : tell Potts that wade, t’challa, hovat, tony, rasputin and i are all in the office for her and may she have a wonderful day we love her


End file.
